A Quick Salvage Run
"A Quick Salvage Run" is the second episode of the second season of Star Wars Resistance. It is the twenty-third episode of the series overall. It was released on October 13, 2019 on Disney XD and DisneyNOW. Premise Credits Cast Starring * Christopher Sean as Kazuda Xiono * Josh Brener as Neeku Vozo * Scott Lawrence as Jarek Yeager * Suzie McGrath as Tam Ryvora * David Shaughnessy as Drell / Narvin / Stormtrooper * Donald Faison as Hype Fazon / TIE Pilot #1 * Elijah Wood as Jace Rucklin * Gary Anthony Williams as Kragan Gorr * Jason Hightower as Captain Doza / Skreek / Vusk * Jennifer Hale as Valik / TIE Pilot #2 * Jonathan Lipow as First Order Officer / Glitch / Gork * Liam McIntyre as Commander Pyre / Snarl * Mary Elizabeth McGlynn as 4D-M1N / Freya Fenris * Myrna Velasco as Torra Doza * Nazneen Contractor as Synara San * Sumalee Montano as Agent Tierny * Tzi Ma as Hamato Xiono Crew Created by * Dave Filoni Based on STAR WARS created by * George Lucas Developed by * Dave Filoni * Kiri Hart * Carrie Beck Executive Produced by * Brandon Auman * Athena Yvette Portillo * Justin Ridge Executive Producer * Dave Filoni Supervising Director * Justin Ridge Directed by * Bosco Ng Written by * Brandon Auman Story Consultant * Steven Melching Star Wars Resistance Theme & Score by * Michael Tavera Original Star Wars Themes & Score by * John Williams Co-producer * Josh Rimes Voice Director * Mary Elizabeth McGlynn Gallery Videos "A Quick Salvage Run" Preview Bucket's List - "A Quick Salvage Run" Screenshots S2 E2 Tam.jpg S2 E2 Colossus.jpg S2 E2 Aunt Z, Valik, Gorrak, Synara, Neeku, Kaz, Kragan, Snarl, CB-23, Skreek, Gork, Yani & pirates.jpg S2 E2 Kaz & Hamato.jpg S2 E2 Pyre, Tierny, Tam, Rucklin & stormtroopers.jpg S2 E2 Rucklin, Tierny & Tam.jpg S2 E2 Drell, Kragan & Valik.jpg S2 E2 Kaz, Drell, Kragan, Snarl & Valik.jpg S2 E2 Rucklin, Tam, Tierny & Pyre.jpg S2 E2 Galleon.jpg S2 E2 Kragan, Kaz, CB-23 & Synara.jpg S2 E2 Neeku & Kaz.jpg S2 E2 Neeku.jpg S2 E2 Doza & Yeager.jpg S2 E2 Tam, Tierny & Pyre.jpg S2 E2 Hype.jpg S2 E2 Kaz, Kragan, Synara, CB-23 & Neeku.jpg S2 E2 Galleon (2).jpg S2 E2 Synara, Neeku, Kragan & Kaz.jpg S2 E2 Neeku (2).jpg S2 E2 Pyre, Tierny & Tam.jpg S2 E2 Kaz, Neeku & Synara.jpg Concept Art 202 Kaz's father, Hamato Xiono, concept art.jpg 202 Coaxium fuel concept art.jpg 202 Coaxium fuel case.jpg 202 D'Qar concept art.jpg 202 D'Qar and debris.jpg 202 Tam pilot outfit.jpg 202 Destroyed TIE fighter.jpg 202 Command bridge droid.jpg 202 Destroyed Dreadnought.jpg 202 Dreadnought corridor.jpg 202 Dreadnought corridor (2).jpg 202 Interior Dreadnought.jpg Bucket's List # First Order Destruction: The Colossus arrives at the planet of D'Qar, a location you may remember from the beginning of Star Wars: The Last Jedi. The wreckage of a Dreadnought can be seen in the debris left behind by the First Order. Poe Dameron helped destroy the massive First Order ship during the battle, and now his friends on the Colossus are salvaging the tech that's left. # Pirates: In typical Neeku fashion, he has some very innocent ideas about the pirate life. Growing up, he was told tales that made pirates seem like heroes, robbing from the rich and giving to the poor. # AT-AT Interior: The Galleon, Kragan Gorr's prized ship, has been cobbled together from salvaged parts. The bridge of the ship, for example, is inside the old cockpit of an AT-AT. The four-legged walkers were used in the Battle of Hoth in Star Wars: The Empire Strikes Back. Category:Episodes Category:Season 2